


The Best Christmas Ever [Liv's POV]

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2016 [2]
Category: Liv and Maddie, The Thundermans
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: When Liv hears about a party at Sana Barbara, she runs into someone she's never seen since she moved to L.A. and finds out something big





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's 2 versions Liv's and Phoebe's

I was going to a party at the board walk. Maddie said, "Hey Liv we got you a surprise for Christmas." I said, "What?" Maddie said, "Oh nothing you need to know. yet." I walked out and got in my car it was 7:00 and the party starts at 7:45 and ends at 10:00." I was in the parking lot and just got out of my car and walked the board walk looking at people talking til I seen someone who looks like my girlfriend, Phoebe. I looked up and saw something looking at me. "Guess who?" a voice said. I said, "Phoebe, what are you doing in LA..... wait." Phoebe sat down, "I came up with this idea baby. I wanted to show up and be with you on Christmas, it's weird without you next door. That's not all I have something special planned for the 25th, I talked to your Mom and I will be staying with you." I sigh, "My life is amazing now, my girlfriend came to see me and is staying with me during Christmas. Life is way better now with you here." Phoebe said, "Max got arrested 3 months ago again, for stealing jewelry and he'll never be out again." I said, "About time, he was so mean to me, he wanted me dead all the time, Phoebe I am glad your going to protect me." Phoebe pulled me in for a kiss, I gave in. Her lips were so warm like they used to be. I look at her, "So you love me right?" Phoebe frowned, "Really? You know the answer." I looked up, "It's been a long time since we seen each other I needed that reminder." Phoebe said, "We talk on the phone every night baby, did you forget or are you just being cute like always." I giggle, "Well let's go back to my place." She nods. When we got back everyone was staring at me. I said, "Look who I ran into." Maddie said, "This is not all of it." We head to the guest room and everything is in place. I fall on the bed. She said, "Anyway I missed you so much I haven't seen you since June and I am going to New York Tech." I said, "Why are you here then?" She laughed, "You'll find out soon enough." I fall asleep in her arms like old times. On Christmas I seen Phoebe was not in bed with me, protecting me. I saw her on the couch, "Olivia, I love you and I want to live our lives together, will you marry me and move to New York with me?" I cry, "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Liv and Maddie alone I ship Landie  
> But Liv, Maddie and the Thundermans I ship Phiv


End file.
